


Yeng Or Yang?

by Entireoranges



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 15:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19466854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entireoranges/pseuds/Entireoranges
Summary: Martha does some yoga while the Doctor watches.





	Yeng Or Yang?

**Author's Note:**

> Written July 18th, 2008

It wasn't until her leg was around her head did Martha realize she was being watched, instantly becoming embarrassed she returned to a more diginified position.

"Is it time to go?" She asked about to push herself up to stand.

"Nope. I didn't know you practiced yoga! Good for the ying! The yang too! Is there a yung? What about yeng or yong? Doesn't seem fair does it?"

"Doctor there is a lot of stuff you don't know know about me to be honest."

"I suppose that's true. Doesn't that hurt?"

"Standing? No not really."

"No! I meant that um leg thing. It looks like it would hurt to me."

"I got good zen and discipline, so it feels fine to me."

"Maybe I could try. Not that I need to tone up this or anything!" Martha blushed as the Doctor waved a hand down his front and endded with a wink.

"Sure I suppose. Come on take a seat on the mat."

"You know on the other hand perhaps not!" He dashed off, and smiled as she calls out coward.


End file.
